In the Arms of An Angel
by MaDhAt3r
Summary: After so long of being alone and feeling like his whole life meant nothing, Izaya escapes to a last resort to solve his problem knowing no one could save him once he's in too deep. Shizaya, Inspired by the song Angel-Sarah McLachlan


I wanted to try a tragedy. I'm not into the whole sadness thing! I'm more about the funny and stuff but You know... I was listening to my Ipod then bang! I started crying when the song _**Angel by Sarah McLachlan**_ and an Idea popped up!

Warning: Sadness D:

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or the characters.

Summary: You should've already read it! :D

* * *

How long has it been now?

I silently yet slowly walk over to the calendar dragging my heavy worthless body with me. I flipped back to the day it happened.

Right it's been 2 months.

2 months since I found out the news.

2 months since I ran barefoot to where it happened.

2 months since I held him in my arms.

2 months since I broke down.

2 months since I locked myself from the world.

2 months… since my favorite monster left me to sink into nothing but darkness and depression.

I still couldn't get a grip on reality. I check my emails to find it flooded with people who act like they "care" about me.

_"Izaya are ok?"_

_"Izaya we heard about the news are you celebrating like you wanted to?!"_

_"Izaya-kun, It's every fujioshi's nightmare to have the OTP's half to just pass away. I'm heartbroken and I bet you are too."_

_"Izaya come down to see me and Celty if you'd like no one's heard from you for weeks"_

And the list goes on and on. People think I'm sad or I should be happy he's finally gone…

They are wrong… They are all so terribly wrong.

What they don't know is the blonde meant more to me then anything in my life.

All I said about wanting him dead and how happy I'd be… They were all just empty threats. I never thought, not has it crossed my mind once, that the man would actually leave me behind.

I felt so lost. So god damn lost. I didn't want to speak to anyone cause they all meant nothing to me.

Ever since high school the man meant so much to me. I only wanted him to myself. He knew how I felt… he was the same… we just hid our want as hatred to others.

Now that he's gone… I feel so empty. I feel my purpose in life has been ripped away from my grasp.

That day I held his bleeding tattered body; I looked into his fading eyes and held his bloodstained hand. I shouted and screamed trying to keep him with me.

He couldn't leave… not yet.

"I'll… wait for you Izaya," he whispered to me as I watched a tear slide down his paled face.

Death came to him too quick.

I couldn't stop the tears.

I couldn't stop the shaking…

I couldn't stop the questions…

Why…?

Why now…?

Why me…?

For the past 2 months I felt myself fading from the world… and fast. No one could save me. The only person who could was already gone… out of my reach. As many times I tried to come back to reality, the dark thoughts and feelings hovered over my body once more pulling me in deeper. I really wanted to escape from this endlessness that I fear.

xxx

I walk into the streets of Ikebukuro. I let my jacket hang loosely around my body; it was getting colder out… 'must be near the winter already' I walk aimlessly around the city.

I hear gasps and mummers coming from the crowds of people.

_"Is that Izaya Orihara?"_

_"I thought he left Ikebukuro celebrating Shizuo's death…"_

_"Look at him he looks… different…"_

_"He looks… lost…"_

'I don't look it… I am lost…empty…useless…stuck in a silent reverie…So much left unsaid, I'm just not… me anymore and I don't think I'll ever be unless I'm with "him" again.' I stop my body and prevent it from going any further. I grin and look up to the sky.

All around me are screams and yelling.

'So annoying, I just want it to stop'

My body slowly gets engulfed by a flood of light and a loud horn.

Streams of tears go down my cheeks as I stand patiently for what awaits me.

"I'm coming with you… you damn protozoan." I close my eyes and feel as though my body is floating, it was only a moment of pain but then it was over…. I felt so… weightless and free. Maybe I'll find some peace tonight.

_"AAAAAAHHH!"_

_"Someone call 911!"_

_"My god!"_

_"Did you see that!? He walked right in front of that truck!"_

_"Why didn't anyone help?!"_

I see everyone around me staring… I stare as well at my lifeless body. I look so pitiful, so powerless. At least I escaped from the glorious madness. I turn around when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Shizuo…"

"You really are a handful, huh?"

He gave me a warm smile, one I've never seen before in the times we've been together.

"I've watched you for the past 2 months, it hurt me to watch you in such sorrow and distress." He paused and held onto my hand pulling me close to him.

"But now, we're here together just like you wanted." He smiles yet again. He seems so at peace… and I feel the same.

We pull apart and he draws me to a beckoning light.

"Looks like they're waiting for us… come Izaya…"

I smile at him lightly and follow.

As long as I'm with him I can escape from those days of loneliness and the emptiness that I felt.

As long as I'm with him we can finally be in pure peace.

'I'm finally with you… Shizuo-chan… and there's nowhere else I'd rather be then in your arms… right here… right now'

**_"In the arms of an Angel."_**

* * *

**_*Cries* Atleast he's *sniffle* HAAPPPPYY! WAAAAH! D; Pl-please review. Plus Izaya in my book is good enough to be with the one he loves!_**


End file.
